Finnian
Finnian (フィニアン, Finian), often called "Finny" or "Finni," is the gardener of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Finnian is a young boy with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He has short, messy, strawberry-blond hair, which he keeps clipped back with five red bobby pins-two on his right and three on his left. Finnian usually wears a plain top with red piping around the collar, plaid pants, along with black knee-high boots and a straw hat. The reason he wears the hat around his neck is because it conceals a mark reading "S-012," which had been imprinted onto him during his time as a test subject for injections. Another reason for always wearing the hat is that it was given by his young master, Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, page 6 Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Finnian has a great deal of respect and considerable fear for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel Phantomhive, whom he views as a savior of sorts.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, page 7 Finnian is naïve and tends to burst into tears whenever doing something disobedient or witnessing something immoral. According to Sebastian, he is an idiot with a bad memory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 19 He is exceptionally strong to the point of being able to lift a marble pillar with ease, and has to be very careful when doing work that utilizes his strength, for he might unintentionally break or damage something. He loves being outdoors and enjoys his work very much. History Little is known about Finnian's past. He was "picked up" by Ciel and admitted to the Phantomhive household as the gardener. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, page 9 At first his fear had stopped him from going outside for it was hard for him to touch things without breaking them. Yet this fear gradually disappeared and eventually he enjoyed being outdoors.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 8 Before becoming a servant for the Phantomhive family, Finnian was held in captivity, got his friends killed, and kept indoors while frequently receiving numerous injections.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, page 7 His captors are responsible for the tattoo on the back of his neck and the injections, which are likely to be the cause of his superhuman strength. It also revealed that he is not the only person that has been being experimented at. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 3 As Finnian and the others were held being held captive as experimental subjects, a sudden raid was conducted on this certain institution. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 1 The conductors decided to destroy all the files and the 'results' pertaining to institution's seemingly illegal activities. In order to stay alive, Finnian killed the doctor who killed his fellow inmates who also tried to kill him. He escapes through the facility and was found by Ciel and Sebastian. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 3-5 Plot Kidnapping Arc Finnian is first seen preparing the lawn and garden so it will look good for Ciel's dinner guest, but he accidentally kills it with herbicide, forcing Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 13-14 By carefully following Sebastian's orders, they are able to salvage the evening.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 18 Jack the Ripper Arc Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Midford and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. Curry Contest Arc Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin are brought to the London manor with Ciel, Sebastian, and Tanaka when Ciel investigates some Anglo-Indian attacks because Sebastian doesn't trust the three to not burn the mansion down without him available to watch over them. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Agni is given the task of cooking dinner, much to Bardroy's initial dismay. Finnian goes to the kitchen because he smells something good, and Agni asks if he will help. Finnian initially says that Sebastian won't allow him to because he's so strong, but Agni gives him the task of mashing potatoes, something that plays to his strength. Eager to be allowed to help, Finnian completes the task easily. When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterward. The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Finnian to brush the snow from the trees to make the yard look nicer. When he can't easily get the snow off the top of the tree, he hits it and accidentally knocks it down. Agni, who is quite tall, raises Finnian on his shoulders and teaches him to be nice to all living things, including plants. Noah's Ark Circus Arc When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker, and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. Jumbo runs into a just-awoken Finnian, who tells him to come back later. Jumbo hits him in the head and leaves, thinking that he killed him. However, Finnian stands up and smashes Jumbo into the wall. Jumbo is left alive long enough to yell to Peter and Wendy to escape, but Finnian smashes his head a second time, killing him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 3 Peter and Wendy then attack him, using what appears to be whips, they made a hole in his hat and he throws heavy items in return. The two of them decide to string a wire between them and slice Finnian in half. Before they can do so, an unseen sniper, who is revealed to be Mey-Rin, shoots and kills Wendy with a single bullet to the head. Peter then abandons Finnian to take out Mey-Rin.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 7-9 Inside the manor, Finnian goes to Baldroy's aid and lifts heavy statues to throw at Beast and Dagger.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 27 They flee, and eventually end up in the basement. Baldroy takes out Dagger with a machine gun, which also shoots a lot of flour into the air in the process. Finnian goes to help him again, creating a hole in the wall, and helps Baldroy out of the kitchen.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 36-38 He then watches as Baldroy throws a lit match into the kitchen, creating a massive explosion and killing Beast. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work, cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, Baldroy and Finnian go to greet her, but are blatantly ignored, much to Baldroy's annoyance. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Charles Phipps and Charles Grey arrive at the Phantomhive manor to deliver a message. On the way out, they pass by Finnian. Phipps comments that "this side is still too easy" and appears to attack Finnian. However, it is shown that he merely wanted to fix Finnian's hat, which he did by sewing a flower over the hole. This surprises Grey; wondering if he always carries a needle while Finnian waves goodbye as they leave as he tells himself that Charles did it nicely.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 23 Later, Ciel throws a party, as a result of the Charles' visit, and Finnian is partially responsible for the preparations for and cleaning up of the party, along with the other servants.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 5 When Georg von Siemens is found dead, Finnian helps Bardroy move the body to the cellar. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40, page 5 When asked for their alibis, the servants say that they were cleaning together. When Ciel is accused of being the murderer, Finnian tries to defend, but Ciel tells him to stop. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40, page 16-19 While sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes him up. He then tells Finnian to care for the fireplaces first thing in the morning. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41, page 6 The next morning, when Sebastian is found dead, he and Mey-Rin try to console Ciel, while he is also crying. He even gives Ciel his coat. When the other guests begin discussing how Sebastian was killed, he yells at them to stop saying such things in front of Ciel. Tanaka, whom Ciel appoints as his butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, page 10-14 The following morning when Phelps is missing, everyone tries to get into the room he was staying in, but it is locked. Finnian is about to break the door down, but Charles Grey beats him to it. Later, Mr. Wordsmith tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants state that Sebastian talked to them all the night of his murder, and prove he was the last to be killed. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43, page 6-10 Ciel is asked to lead a group to see if Sebastian had the key to Ciel‘s room, but he asks Finnian and Baldroy to guide them in the bottom floor. He becomes distressed when Arthur and Ciel begin searching Sebastian’s body in the cellar. He then yells at Arthur, but is reprimanded by Ciel. The group then goes to search Sebastian’s bedroom. They search through the entire room, but cannot find the key. The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window. Finnian decides that he will look outside for it, and Mey-Rin decides to go with him. Ciel tries to stop them, but he yells that he wants to solve the case and runs outside with Mey-Rin. Baldroy follows them to try to get them back inside, but they refuse. Finnian recalls that everything they have is because of Sebastian and Ciel and begins crying. Baldroy reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel. Tanaka then appears with umbrellas for them and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food. Jeremy Rathbone then shows up, and the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel, and Finnian searches Jeremy’s pocket for a ticket that proves he was not the murderer. When he is freed, he asks that the bodies are placed in separate rooms, which the servants leave to do. Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that he will get hurt if he trusts others too easily. Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve since they are out of meat. Jeremy comes in, and helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have. After the supper, the servants watch as everyone compliments the food. When everyone is waiting to see who Phelps' killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him. After Jeremy reveals who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz’s red vial. Mey-Rin yells at him, but Jeremy explains anyway. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated. At Sebastian’s funeral, Finnian is one of the ones who carries his coffin. After being buried, Sebastian rings the bell that shows he is still alive and Finnian begins digging him out without a shovel. When he is unburied, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him while crying. Ship Voyage Arc Sebastian informs the servants that there will be a new servant. Snake's snakes then enter the room and cause Baldroy to hide behind Finnian. Finnian allows one to crawl around him and calls it “friendly." Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Finnian begins talking to the snake crawling on him. Later, he is showing Snake around when Elizabeth shows up. Finnian goes with to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly. Anime's Synopsis Houndsworth As a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the Demon Hound, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore, who uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village, much to Finnian's distress. When Finnian intervenes in the brutal attack on James's dog, the village, unaware of Henry's deceit, turns on the Phantomhive household. However, Sebastian comes to their aid, and Ciel and Sebastian explain to the villagers how Henry carried out his plan. With this knowledge, the villagers jail Henry, but he is later taken from his cell and killed. The following day, with the knowledge that there is a real threat out there, Finnian searches for Angela, who has gone outside, worried that she may be in danger. Baldroy, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin accompany him, and they encounter a strange, nude man. The villagers then approach them, and explain that they intend to seek the real Demon Hound's forgiveness. When the Phantomhive servants turn their attention back to the nude man, they find a large dog in his place. In the dog's claws is a bit of Angela's clothing, which prompts Finnian to chase after him. He attempts to take him on, but ultimately, Sebastian intervenes to tame the dog. They then find that the real dog is Pluto, and is Angela's pet. Upon her request, they take him home with them. When they return to the manor, Finnian, along with the other servants, tries to take a picture of Sebastian for Ciel, a job they are pleased to get done. After many attempts, Ciel is ultimately forced to put himself into harm's way, using Finnian as the method of endangering his own life, much to Finnian's discomfort. When Sebastian comes to Ciel's aid, Baldroy is able to get a photo, which Finnian and he then go to develop. However, before it develops, Pluto enters the room and sets them on fire, destroying the photo. The servants later see the photo Sebastian took of Ciel, which reveals that Ciel cares most for Sebastian. This confuses Finnian, as the photo is only supposed to transfer images of beings not of this world, and thus, he does not understand how Sebastian ended up in the photo. Conspiracy and Revenge After Ciel takes Lau down, and before the London fire, Elizabeth comes to the manor, and Ciel and Sebastian distract her while the servants take out a barrage of gunmen, using the skills they learned from before joining the Phantomhive household.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. However, Ciel views him as being too large a threat to leave alone, and orders them to take him down, which they agree to do, despite not wanting to kill someone they view as a member of their family.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 They end up being successful, but are shown collapsed on the ground afterward. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing but not all of Pluto's bones are in one place.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Kuroshitsuji II Finnian appears once again in the second anime season along with Mey-Rin and Baldroy. The trio helps Elizabeth with finding the white deer during the second episode. He also comes along to the costume party hosted by Alois Trancy, while dressed as a samurai warrior. Finny, along with the other Phantomhive servants, attempt to help the Trancy servants during the party. However, he messes up and drops a large crate of wine, drawing criticism from the rest of the group. He, along with Elizabeth, Prince Soma, Agni, and the other two Phantomhive servants, are threatened with death if Ciel does not comply with Alois Trancy's demands. He is among the affected when Hannah begins to play her instrument, forcing him to cover his ears from the sound; however, he is not controlled, like most of the other guests. Luckily, Agni is able to hit a pressure point in his neck, allowing him to be unaffected from that point on, with the downside of having the sound of his voice off. Finny then proceeds to assist the rest by knocking out the other party guests. Sebastian later proceeds to save them by overlapping Hannah's playing with his own. He is last seen in the final episode, where he is trying to persuade Ciel not to leave the manor along with the other Phantomhive servants. Quotes * (When Sebastian Michaelis tells him to design the garden) "Then! Then! I wanna make a garden as cool as a combo robot!!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, pages 19 * "Mister Sebastian told me not to touch anything in the kitchen 'cos of my super-strength." Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 19 * (When asked to mash potatoes from Agni) "Requires a lot of strength? I think I can do that! I wanna do it! Please let me help!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 20 * "Before, I didn't get to go outside like this all the time, so now every day's lots of fun! I can come in contact with trees and insects...and people too. But at first I was frightened. It's really hard for me to touch something without breaking it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, pages 09-10 * (To Agni, who tells him to be nice to the trees) "With care, huh? That isn't something I would have understood before coming here, but now it makes perfect sense!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, pages 09 * "The young master doesn't give me injections every single day like those other people did. Young master doesn't make my friends and I kill each other. Nor does he keep me locked up. I love this place. And that's why I made up my mind. I'm going to protect this place."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 7-8 * "We didn't have a thing. No home, no friends, no freedom. All of these, every single thing, was given to us by the young master and Mr. Sebastian."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 26-27 Trivia * Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis initially found Finnian with a bald head. * Sebastian is the one who has taught him how to read.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 31 * When attempting to join the circus, Ciel uses Finnian's name as his cover, but states that his occupation is a former pageboy, instead of a gardener.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, page 29 * In the two times that the number on Finnian's neck is shown, they are different. Initially, it says S-012,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 6 but the second time it is portrayed, however, it reads S-12.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 26 * He appears to be able to speak a little of German.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 87, page 7 * Ciel Phantomhive is the one who gave Finnian his name. He based it off of Fenian Cycle, which is a composition of tales and ballads centring on the deeds of the legendary Finn MacCumhaill and his war band, the Fianna Éireann. It is part of a series on Celtic mythology.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 27 References Navigation pl:Finnian de:Finnian Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Servants Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Shard of Hope Arc